She never meant to fall in love
by Blouppy
Summary: [OS basé sur la fin du chapitre 14] Si Yuzu aurait eu le courage de se confesser à Mei malgré le fait que cette dernière sortait avec quelqu'un d'autre...


« Tu sais... Je n'ai jamais voulu tomber amoureuse de toi, Mei... »

— Hein ? »

C'était la première fois que Yuzu entendait une once de surprise dans la voix de la fille qui se tenait auprès d'elle. Elle s'autorisa un léger sourire, avant de tourner ses yeux verts vers Mei. Pour Yuzu, elle était la fille la plus magnifique qu'elle avait rencontré jusqu'à présent. Elle tendit la main avant de la poser doucement sur la tête de la jeune fille, qui la regardait maintenant avec des yeux brillants et écarquillés. Elle aurait voulu continuer à voir ces yeux bleus chaque jour de sa vie, être la personne qui vivrait avec elle chaque instant de sa vie. mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Sa vision commençait à se voiler, tandis que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Mais, elle les fit disparaître aussi rapidement qu'elle étaient venues. Elle s'était longtemps définie comme une lâche, mais elle avait décidé de ne plus fuir. De toute façon, Mei lui avait déjà échappé... Peut-être aurait-elle dû accepter ses avances pendant le soir de Noël. Non. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas de les avoir refuser. Après tout, c'était son cœur qu'elle voulait. Pas son corps. Mais, quelqu'un était arrivé avant elle et avait réussi à conquérir le cœur de sa jeune sœur. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi... Maintenant, elle n'avait plus à se préoccuper de ses sentiments et pouvait se comporter comme une véritable grande sœur, comme une famille.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Yuzu ? »

La voix de Mei sortit la jeune fille de ses pensés. Elle cligna rapidement des yeux avant de lâcher un rire amer. Ah... Elle aurait tellement voulu que ce moment se passe autrement... Mais, rien ne se passait comme prévu.

« Je t'ai toujours aimé, Mei, avoua Yuzu en serrant les poings, Je suis dégoûtante, n'est-ce-pas ? De penser de cette façon de ma petite-sœur... J'étais effrayée. C'est pour ça que ce soir-là, je t'ai refusé. Mais, apparemment, je suis arrivée trop tard, pas vrai ? C'est ironique... J'étais celle qui était la plus proche de toi et pourtant... quelqu'un m'a devancé. »

Si tout ceci se passait à un autre moment, elle aurait sûrement rougi, même balbutier. Mais, tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment, c'était de rire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle trouve le courage quand tout était impossible ? _Je suis une incapable..._ Elle ne se doutait absolument pas qu'une confession pouvait faire autant de mal.

« Yuzu... Je–

— Mais, j'ai enfin décidé ce que je voulais vraiment. », interrompit Yuzu.

Pour le moment, elle ne voulait pas entendre le son de sa voix. Elle ne voulait rien entendre d'elle. Mei la regarda d'un air consternée, alors qu'elle avait levé la main pour attraper celle de Yuzu qui reposait le long de son bassin.

« J'ai décidé de devenir ta _véritable_ grande sœur et te soutenir dans tous les cas. », déclara la jeune fille avec un sourire radieux.

 _Non, c'est absolument faux._ _Je t'aime en tant que Mei et non comme ma petite sœur._

« Alors... Félicitations, Mei ! »

Yuzu sentit quelque chose se briser en elle. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure en sentant les larmes monter à nouveau. Ça faisait mal, très mal... Mais, c'était la seule chose à faire. Sa jeune sœur écarquilla les yeux et laissa tomber sa main, suspendue dans les airs, le long de son cœur avant de baisser les yeux. _Ne fais pas cette tête, par pitié._ Yuzu se devait de rester forte et de ne pas flancher comme elle l'avait fait si souvent. Elle tourna le regard vers l'horloge à sa droite.

« On devrait rentrer. Il est déjà tard, dit-elle simplement avec un léger sourire.

— Merci, déclara soudainement la voix de Mei.

— Hein ? »

Yuzu cligna, plusieurs fois, des yeux, prise au dépourvu. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'elle entendait Mei la remercier.

« Pourquoi tu me remercies ?, ria la lycéenne.

— Pour m'avoir félicité. »

Elle s'arrêta lentement de rire avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de forcer un sourire sur son visage.

« Ne me remercie pas pour ça !, murmura Yuzu en tournant les talons, Après tout, c'est mon devoir de _grande-sœur_. »

Ah... Elle l'avait fait. Cette fois, c'était la bonne.

N'attendant la réponse de Mei, Yuzu se dirigea à grands pas vers l'hôtel où Harumi devait sûrement l'attendre. Mais, elle s'arrêta en mi-chemin, puis après s'être assurer que la présidente ne la suivait pas, elle leva la tête vers le ciel nocturne, observant les étoiles. Et pour la première fois, durant cette soirée, elle s'autorisa à éclater en sanglots.


End file.
